The present invention generally relates to motorcycles, and more particularly to an accessory for motorcycles that enables a rider to stabilize the motorcycle during stops, starts and turns at low speeds. The invention is particularly well suited for use by novice motorcycle riders as a tool to learn how to keep a motorcycle balanced during stops and starts through feedback felt with the rider's feet and legs.
Various accessories have been proposed for stabilizing motorcycles during stops, starts and turns at low speeds. Typically, these accessories have had basic structural features in common, including stabilizing wheel assemblies that are pivotally mounted to either side of a motorcycle and operable with the rider's feet. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,528 to Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,194 to Sakita, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,774 to Mullins.
Kelly discloses a stabilizing device with castor wheels positioned in front and to either side of the rear wheel of a motorcycle. Each wheel is mounted to a forward-extending frame member pivotally coupled with a hinge to a transverse part of an inverted T-shaped frame member, which itself is pivotally attached beneath the motorcycle. The hinges enable the rider to simultaneously engage both wheels with the ground by pressing on platforms with his/her feet. The wheels pivot about an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the motorcycle.
Sakita also discloses a stabilizing device with wheels positioned in front and to either side of the rear wheel of a motorcycle. The wheels are mounted to arms that extend rearwardly on the motorcycle. The arms are interconnected by a shaft, so that they must rotate together. A lever is operated with a foot pad to lock the arms in position to support the motorcycle.
Similar to Kelly and Sakita, Mullins discloses a stabilizing device with wheels positioned in front and to either side of the rear wheel of a motorcycle. Mullins' wheels are mounted on a torsion assembly, which includes short arms that extend rearward.